


To where no one knows who she is.

by Soulrose



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: The dragonborn, too famous for a regular life sees a chance when she is attacked for not being the true dragonborn.
Kudos: 3





	1. Leaving skyrim

A dunmer, a lone warrior in the freezing land of skyrim . So many people call her nothing but dragonborn that she has begun to recognise that as her name over her birth name. A spellsword whose life has been one bandit cave after another, but had neglected everything else.

No one in skyrim dare fall in love with her, she's too famous, too unapproachable for regular people. She needed to get away and soon , so when she was attacked by people from Solstheim for not being the true dragonborn she is almost glad. A excuse to leave to go elsewhere if even for a short time , where people might not know who she is and she could just blend in.  
The trip to windhelm took a few days and with the nords as friendly as ever she got on the boat to go to a place where no one knows who she is.


	2. Raven rock.

The town of raven rock, it looked rundown and empty. Maybe a bit too empty, even for a dying town this was too quiet so she moved to what she could work out as the local inn. A place known as The Retching Netch, she found the name unpleasant and the odour inside slightly odd but proceeded to the bar keeper to ask questions.  
As it turns out no one had heard of a miraak but at the same time everyone had a vague idea of the name. This wasnt going to be a simple adventure she could tell that much so she paid for the help of a sellsword, a spellsword by the name of teldryn.  
She loathed to ask for directions but considering she was also a dunmer in a dunmer town everyone assumed she knew the way around. A incorrect assumption as she was born in riften, she had never seen morrowind prior to this.  
The ever so slightly grumpy mercenary or maybe he was hungover but that wasnt important suggested they go to the shrine as even he agreed it was giving off a weird energy.  
But it was late so she laid in the bed she brought in the inn and slept.


	3. Raven rock shrine.

She awoke standing by the shrine, mindless hammering at it. Looking around she saw teldryn doing the same but it seemed he was still in the trance, she was about to walk over to him to shake him awake when she spotted a old dunmer wizard staring at her.  
"Able to escape from the trance by yourself, nearly impressive." And with that he just walked off before she was able to say anything. 

After a second of confused staring into space she woke teldryn up by shaking him. This earned her a fireball being fired at her face which to be fair she did kinda deserve.   
"What in morrowind's name was I doing at the shrine." A very grumpy teldryn complains.   
She could now see his face as he must have took the helmet off to sleep, he was good looking so the confusion as to why he wears it constantly increased.   
She finally answered "Same as me, working on whatever this shrine is in my sleep. There was a old dunmer mage here too, seemed like a strange mer. He wasn't effected though"

She could see the annoyance on his face the moment she said that, the two mer clearly had history.


End file.
